rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rakenzarn Tales Wiki
"Fantasy becomes Reality... And Reality becomes Fantasy..." "The infinite realms of possibilities..." Welcome to the wiki site of Rakenzarn. The compendium of the crossover RPG Maker games that anyone can edit and help out with the game. Sypnosis The Rakenzarn series is a collection of RPG Maker games involving a large crossover of characters from various series. * The first game in the series, Rakenzarn Tales, is a fanmade game for RPG Maker XP and, later, RPG Maker VX Ace. It is a huge crossover as it contains characters from different series. The player controls the protagonist as he travels through the world of the titular Rakenzarn, meeting and recruiting several familiar faces along the way. Will he be able to overcome the obstacles in his quest to save Rakenzarn and return home? * The second game titled Rakenzarn: Frontier Story is also made for the RPG Maker VX Ace. Like Tales, it's a huge crossover but takes place in different universes. Featuring a different protagonist, he travels through parallel universes and alternate timelines with 7 individuals. Who are these mysterious attackers that are destroying the universes? Contents Games *Rakenzarn Tales *Rakenzarn: Frontier Story *Rakenzarn: The Azure Knights (cancelled) *Rakenzarn Seigi (still in the planning stage) Information *Characters *Settings *Guides *Features *Download News Which Rakenzarn Tales protagonist do you like more? Kyuu Kyros Rakenzarn Tales' update On 2nd July 2019, it has been announced that a major update has delayed the game's next release. Part of the update is a second playable character, an original character named Kyros Tazanuki. Both Kyuu and Kyros have their differences in gameplay and character exclusives, but the party members and the story remain the same. Tales & Frontier Story updates On 2018, both Rakenzarn Tales and Rakenzarn: Frontier Story are being developed simultaneously and are planned to be released sometime at July. Both were eventually released on 10th July 2018. Which game do you like more? Rakenzarn Tales Rakenzarn: Frontier Story Frontier Story A new spinoff game, Frontier Story, has been announced a few months later and it is now under development alongside the main game. It is a stand-alone game with not much connection to the main game. At 21st July 2017, the first Beta Test has been released. At 26th September 2017, the game has officially been released. Release Date The developer announced that he planed to release Version 3 on October 5th, 2016. The first release will contain the prologue and the first two chapters. Indeed, Version 3 was finally released on said date. Version 3 Confirmation and Changes The developer has decided to go ahead with Version 3 of the game. This means a rather massive overhaul of both the enemies and playable characters, combined with the finishing of the Kandur arc, resulting in the game being under development for a few more months. Things you can expect include: * Chapters 10 and 11, concluding the Kandur arc and filled with a multitude of new party members, support members and a new girl or two to date. * Chapters 0 - 4 are being completely rewritten for the purposes for gelling better with the overall plot and setting up concepts and plot points. The later chapters will have some minor rewriting to accommodate these alterations, but should remain close to their current state. * A new world map. There are more continents in the game, with the regions spread more among them. As a result, many locations are being redesigned. * Party members are completely overhauled. Each will each have their own unique moveset, which can be upgraded with Master Seal items to make certain moves stronger. All characters will have access to the Soul Points system, both with new moves from their equipment and a Soul Break, which can grant buffs to the party if certain conditions are met. While the number of party members will remain at 90, there will be some changes as to who gets recruited, though it should not affect anyone already in the game. * Bosses will be stronger and have their own unique movesets to draw from. They will also have more access to Soul Breaks and their associated buffs. * A new quest type based off of Monster Hunter, involving hunting down certain monsters. * A new type of bonus boss called Empower Boss, available through completion of the Guild Quest system. These bosses grant characters equipment with unique moves. As a result, Ultra Bosses now have their equipment grant a move for the character equivalent to a second Soul Break. * The below-listed Version 2 changes. Version 3 poll Recently, the developer has announced a demo of a possible third version in his Deviantart account, with a new prologue and revamped Cyril Arc. He announces a poll whether he should work on the third version or continue with Version 2. There are a lot of changes should Version 3 be developed. One includes Sakura Kasugano becoming a potential love interest but replaces Eiko Aizawa. The major changes are the inclusion of the Weapon Skills usable for everyone in the party (the previous version's Weapon Skills are only available to Kyuu) and the inclusion of Class Categories. Do you agree with Version 3? Yes, go for it No, stick with Version Version 2 - next update After a few months, an announcement has been made. The Kandur arc is near half completion with Chapter 10 being 50% complete. The goal is to finish all the Kandur arc before releasing the next update. Another report is the more additional contents such as more sidequests and more optional Playable/Supporter members. A new addition is the Veryl Region, which is now available to explore in Chapter 9 but you won't progress the story in said region until you complete the Kandur arc. Another new addition is the Timed Events, which will be available from Chapter 3. They're optional scenes with different characters interacting with each other. There will be some changes in the game *Corroder gets a new picture in animated form. *The upside-down door puzzle is removed in Chapter 2 due to the creator feeling that it's unfair to throw in a difficult puzzle in an early chapter. Instead, it is replaced by a series of disturbing notes, which are actually clues to the game's mystery. *New biography pictures for the characters in the Trophy World. *Some of the party members such as Mario and Dirk are revamped. Version 2 Sometimes in December, the developer Dark Kyu has recovered from his hiatus and continues to work on the game. Later in January 2015, he announces the game has taken a drastic change with the addition of a new gameplay system and other new additions to the game. It is announced that Version 2 will be constantly updated, releasing new chapters in an episodic format with new party members, new equipment, and new sidequests. Save files can also be used on the later updates to continue on from where they left off. Version 2.1. was originally scheduled to be released at November 30, 2015. However, due to unexpected changes and fast paces, the new version of the game has finally been released at 15th October 2015 with Chapter 9 and the first part of the Equestria side arc. Final Version 1 and Hiatus At October 27, it is announced that Version 1.2.2. is near complete and will be released somewhere in November 2014. It is also going to be the last of "Version 1" as the game will move onto Version 2, where the game will have major changes with its gameplay and adding brand new features. At November 11, 2014, the version is released. However, game developer announces to be go under hiatus due to personal circumstances and the amount of stress to handle. Conversion There is a strong chance that wiki site may change go under heavy maintenance as it convert into Dawn Compaction Studio wiki, where it won't be limited to just Rakenzarn Tales game, but also other games by Dark Kyu and fellow contributors. However, this may not happen in the future. Version 1.2.1. Version 1.2.1. has been released at June 15, 2014 and it can be downloaded in the Download section. Originally titled version 1.2, its goals was to have a lot of revamps to fix a few issues from the previous version, mainly converting Sakura into a Fragile Speedster and upgrading Luigi, the Eds, and Dirk the Daring. The maximum level for the party members is 125, but Kyuu's is 150. Moreover, there will be 45 playable party members. There will be a total of 90 party members in the full game. One of the new elements for the next version was a new system called Team Assault. However, due to the lack of scripting for the system, the Team Assault was scrapped, or at least delayed for a while. On March 28, 2014, it was announced that the version had been renewed and renamed version 1.2.1. The game now features revamped statistics for both party members and enemies while fixing a few errors that appeared in the previous version. Other features include the gift shop for dating, new party members, more Alignment choices, new guest stars, three Date characters and three new chapters. The story continues from Chapter 4, focusing on the second region, Da'fur. Whereas Pete is the villain in the Cyril Region, Bowser is the main villain in the Da'fur Region. Other Links *Rakenzarn Tales forum site - the main forum for Rakenzarn Tales, in White Fang Studios. You can check it out for the game's update and progress. You can also find other games under development too. *Gemini Drake's wiki site - the wiki site of Gemini Drake, author of Cain Argol. You can find his game projects that are under development or completed (such as Lunarosse and Last Word). *DIDnapper wiki site - the wiki site of the game DIDnapper, where Suki and Carol are from. *Alex Cannon's Youtube channel - Special thanks to Alex Cannon for lending two of his songs for the game. *Rakenzarn Tales on TVTropes *Rakenzarn: Frontier Story on TVTropes *Rakenzarn's Discord Channel Latest activity Category:Browse